


You told me you love me

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroFai poem, Fai's perspective.<br/>By his words and actions, Kurogane has told Fai so many times over the years that he loves him, all without ever saying those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You told me you love me

You told me you love me  
In a rain-soaked city  
Of stinging tears.  
Those weren’t the words you used,  
But even a blind man could see what you meant,  
Even a half-blinded fool like me.

You told me you love me  
As I knocked at death’s door,   
And you drew me back, gasping  
At the force of it all.  
I told you I could never forgive you for such a thing,  
Made it clear you were crossing boundaries that were best left alone. 

You told me you love me  
As we stood in the dark,  
When the children had long since gone to bed,  
And you poured out your life, drop by drop, for my thirst.  
I lied through my teeth as I smiled,  
And pretended it didn’t matter – we were only strangers, after all.

You told me you love me  
As I clung to my past,  
Even while it threatened to destroy us.  
I told you to go,   
To leave me behind,  
But you were much too stubborn for that.

You told me you love me  
As you lay unconscious on the ground,  
Your body rent, unresponsive as I screamed.  
And when you finally awoke,  
I punched you for being so reckless.  
You smiled back at me, grateful I was by your side.

You told me you love me  
By the look in your eyes,  
Tinged with concern as I gave up my magic,  
Binding myself even closer to you.  
We can never go back,  
From the sacrifices we’ve chosen.

You told me you love me  
As we walked through the desert,  
The hot, dry breeze rustling our new clothes,  
As we made our decision,  
To follow the boy,  
Who had become like a son to us,

You told me you love me  
As you ruffled my hair,  
Grown long over the years we have traveled together,  
In response to my teasing – a playful give-and-take.  
We’ve made a life together,  
On this never-ending road.

You told me you love me  
Every day without fail, by actions and words,  
With persistence and clarity.  
And as we walked hand in hand along this path,  
Pausing to glance at the setting sun,  
I whispered in your ear and pressed my mouth to yours.

I told you I love you too.


End file.
